The identification and capitalization of sales opportunities can be a long and complicated process. This is especially true in the modern world where sales associates are often tasked with increasingly complex products and geographic territories. Sales associates are often required to travel to various customer locations oftentimes in unfamiliar cities, states, or countries. Such geographical challenges coupled with the ever-changing nature of customer situations and technology in general, identifying customer needs and potential solutions becomes a complicated task.
Technology has provided sales associates with systems for keeping track of customer problems, new technologies, and company offered solutions. However, this system and the related information are often only provided on proprietary servers accessible only through the private intranets. Thus, when a sales associate is traveling or otherwise away form the office, he often does not have access to the same information that he would have access too when at a company location.
In some cases, company information may be remotely accessed over the Internet, but in many cases, proprietary information is not easily accessible. Sometimes, proprietary company information may be accessed by connecting to the Internet and using a virtual private network (VPN) that extends a private network allowing for remote access to such proprietary information. However, while overall effective, access to a sufficient Internet connection can limit the effectiveness of VPN's. As cellular networks providing data capabilities and other data networks, such as Wi-Fi, have improved and become more widely available, it has become possible to access the Internet using such networks. Using a cellular connection, sales associates are able to access VPNs and therefore access vital information. Oftentimes, however, such networks do not provide sufficient reliability, coverage or the like, in all of an associate's territory. In these cases, a sales associate cannot readily access company information.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.